Blooming
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Hundida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar mientras su milagro iba terminando su objetivo. Aquello que la regresó a la realidad fue el toque del guante sucio del miembro plata sobre su mejilla como si buscase limpiar las salinas gotas. - Arte de portada: 釈迦力ポテト


Estoy segura que a muchos no les va a gustar este fanfic o de plano nadie lo va a leer xD Pero es que me mata este ship y mejor lo escribo antes de que la idea desaparezca como todo lo bueno en mi vida :'v

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Goblin Slayer pertenece a Kumo Kagyu y sus ilustradores (el más conocido Noboru Kannatuki)

 _ **Arte de portada:**_ 釈迦力ポテト ( member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=71286272 )

 _ **UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

 _ **BLOOMING**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

— _Piadosa madre Tierra…_

La sacerdotisa que ahora rondaba la mayoría de edad recitaba con firmeza su milagro curativo, uno mayor a aquel que recitaba en su juventud. Como siempre, era dirigido a Goblin Slayer quien había sido herido por un hobgloblin al protegerla cuando este daba sus últimos golpes antes de morir desangrado.

Con los años había aprendido a no mostrar ciertas emociones cuando se encontraba en este tipo de misiones con el resto de su equipo, pero ahora mismo que sólo había partido con el hombre las cosas podían ser un poco diferente. Él la había salvado hace ya un buen tiempo y ella sentía que aún no le había agradecido todas las cosas que había hecho para salvarla.

En ese tiempo los sentimientos de la joven habían ido floreciendo de a poco por aquel hombre que sólo vivía para asesinar goblins como una venganza por arrancarle a una corta edad todo lo que alguna vez le permitió sonreír con sinceridad. Cualquier persona que supiera de lo que albergaba su corazón le diría que no tenía sentido alguno tener devoción por alguien que no veía más allá de la existencia de una raza de monstros inferiores. Puede que tuvieran razón, pero al final, aunque ella fuese capaz de expresarlos, aunque él los aceptara… No, era imposible por su posición.

Ella había preservado su cuerpo virgen y puro hasta el momento como parte de su ofrenda y oraciones por la Diosa Madre Tierra, de tal forma que poseía una variedad de milagros además de ser escuchada hasta seis veces en un día, lo que era mucho para una persona de su edad o de su tipo. Su fe y su amor por aquel hombre iban de la mano, no quería fallarle y más de un par de veces su condición de virgen lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

No se comprendía a ella misma, lo que quería por sí mismo era una contradicción.

Hundida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar mientras su milagro iba terminando su objetivo. Aquello que la regresó a la realidad fue el toque del guante sucio del miembro plata sobre su mejilla como si buscase limpiar las salinas gotas.

Su respiración se detuvo un segundo y en cuanto terminó su deber sacó un pañuelo de su mochila para limpiar su rostro.

—Iré a terminar —pronunció en seco Goblin Slayer al incorporarse aun con dolor.

—Está bien, lo haré yo.

Ella había madurado lo suficiente para comprender el bien que hacían a otros al completar la aniquilación de un nido. Era obvio que al fondo de ese asqueroso hoyo estaban en resguardo los infantes goblins que debían también ser aniquilados.

De la mochila más grande que portada su compañero tomó un bote que poseía una mecha que encendería en su momento con la antorcha que llevaban. Colocó su oído cerca de las barras de madera que la separaban de los pequeños, por la cantidad de llantos y chillidos estaba segura que rondaban los veinte, entrar ahí sola era demasiado peligroso por lo que optó por incendiar esa zona.

Quitó una de las tablas pequeñas y notó que el agujero era de buen tamaño para su idea. Encendió el objeto y luego lo arrojó en aquel espacio, enseguida comenzó una oración.

— _Protection_.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que usó ese hechizo para asesinar… Su antigua _yo_ estaría llorando en este momento por su actitud cruel, pero todo era por evitar muertes de su especie y preservar a muchas mujeres como ella.

Se arrodilló frente al agujero, lo mínimo que podía hacer era rezar porque esos seres dejaran de lado sus deseos egoístas y nunca más regresaran a esa tierra para hacer daño a otros; después de todos existía la creencia de que ellos no poseían alma y por tanto no podían ser salvados.

 _ **. . .**_

Goblin Slayer la observó sentado un par de metros atrás, no estaba seguro del momento en que ella dejó de temerle a los goblins tomando una actitud similar a la que él tenía cada que iban a cazarlos. En vez de alegrarlo o algo similar, realmente estaba preocupado porque la joven transformara sus sentimientos a los que él tenía: una venganza que nunca podría ser calmada a menos que todos esos seres fueran exterminados hasta la extinción.

Él era el más consciente de lo enfermo que podía ser esa actitud y forma de ver la vida. No era algo que quisiera para otra persona.

Acomodó su espalda contra la pared de piedra sin dejar de verla. No había crecido mucho en altura, pero su cuerpo había cambiado de forma a la de una mujer de cualidades delicadas que pocos creerían que la mayor parte del tiempo estaría bañada en sangre y entrañas de otros. Aun usando su túnica blanca, aunque un poco más corta para permitir sus movimientos y ahora adaptada a sus nuevas medidas.

Sus mayores cambios fueron en habilidades y estrategias, ella había cambiado y mejorado mucho en los tres años que llevaban juntos como equipo. Muchos de sus conocimientos se los había transmitido con gran éxito, así como también ella había conseguido los propios con diversas personas que estuvieron dispuesta a compartirle lo que sabían.

Mentiría al decir que no sentía un cierto orgullo por el crecimiento que había tenido gracias a él, pero igual estaba agradecido de que también mucho fue por el esfuerzo de la propia sacerdotisa para ser mejor en diversas cosas. Ahora era mucho más prudente y atenta, aunque igual fallaba en algunas cosas y la muestra estaba en lo sucedido unos momentos atrás.

Si pudiese comparar a su compañera con algo o alguien, diría que se trataba de una flor que apenas iba floreciendo en un campo donde se llevaban a cabo cientos de guerras, pero por alguna extraña razón esa flor seguía sin ser mancillada por todos los participantes en aquellas guerras. Era alguien que resaltaba por todo y eso la había llevado a estar sólo un rango por debajo de él, ya que al no aceptar ayudar en otro tipo de misiones no podía ser también de rango plata, pero era poco lo que le importaba.

Ella había dejado en claro lo mucho que sentía que era de utilidad para exterminar la raza que muchos despreciaban, pero más causaba daños a los más desprotegidos. Aseguraba que sus milagros nunca serían de ayuda en la primera línea en una guerra contra algún Rey Demonio, que sólo sería un estorbo y no más. Eso la llevó a que sus compañeros no-humanos la reprendieran, sobre todo la alto elfo que le regañaba por menospreciarse tanto, ya que seguro sólo quería estar pegada a él.

—Feh…

Evitó reír al recordar como la muchacha rubia se sonrojó hasta las orejas por las palabras de la otra fémina. De cierto modo se sentía bien por contar con ella en cualquier momento, aunque era no siempre era así, le daba espacio para sus necesidades y lo que ella quisiera. Algo así como sus ausencias mensuales…

Cerró sus ojos, impidiendo que el reflejo de las llamas en su casco le molestase la visión cansada. Él también había cambiado mucho desde que la había conocido, ahora era un poco más abierto y agradecido con aquellos que lo rodeaban. No se había alejado nunca de su objetivo, pero de alguna forma sentía que en el futuro su alma tendría salvación.

Tal vez si no se hubieran convertido en un equipo él ya habría muerto o puede que no le hubieran pasado otras cosas malas. No estaba seguro. Podría haber seguido con sus métodos actuales o aprendido nuevos en que no hubiese arriesgado tanto. Muchas de sus acciones cambiaban cuando iba con ella o con toda su _party_ completa pues las habilidades de todos podían generar diferentes resultados.

—Listo.

Reaccionó en ver los resultados: las llamas ya habían disminuido lo suficiente, el ruido había cesado y si no habían sido asesinados por el humo las quemaduras no les permitirían seguir con vida a los niños goblins.

—Salgamos antes de que esto se llene de humo.

—Sí.

Los ojos de ella estaban hinchados y un poco rojos. Hacía mucho que no continuaba llorando mientras mataba a esas criaturas, eso demostraba su puro corazón.

Casi a la salida de la cueva ella tosió un poco con el humo con olor a carne quemada que los había alcanzado. Llegando a la pradera continua a la salida respiró profundamente para quitar el recuerdo del desagradable aroma.

Aun no amanecía y por los cálculos del de armadura aun tardaría, por lo que podrían regresar al sitio donde habían acampado la noche anterior y dormir un poco para luego partir a su ciudad donde como siempre reportarían al gremio. Estaba a unos veinte minutos caminando, por lo que en ese periodo avanzaron en silencio, repasando su misión anterior en busca de algún pequeño error que dejase escapar algún goblin que tendría que ser cazado a la brevedad, pero no encontraban uno.

Al llegar, asintieron para que el otro entendiera que todo estaba bien, aunque igualmente buscarían huellas con mayor detalle a la mañana siguiente a modo de verificación. Por mientras la sacerdotisa encendía el fuego y él acomodaba donde dormirían.

Ella volvió a toser, esta vez por el humo de la fogata.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si —afirmó sonriente mientras—, gracias por preocuparse Goblin Slayer-san.

—Claro.

Decidió recostarse primero, luego ella lo siguió.

Él soñó con la flor en el medio del campo de batalla y como continuaba su crecimiento. Mientras ella soñaba con el mayor invitándola a comer en la granja donde vivía.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic! Me ha dado mucha felicidad escribirlo 3 Y espero que ustedes lo disfrutaran lo suficiente :D

Nos leemos en otra historia, espero muchísimo sus comentarios :'3 ¡Cuídense!


End file.
